


Working Glances

by RobNips



Series: Sapphic September 2019 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Politics, F/F, Political AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobNips/pseuds/RobNips
Summary: Coco assists Velvet in taking a break from drafting a stressful Faunus Rights BillWritten for Sapphic September - Political!AUCan be read as Standalone





	Working Glances

“You know,” Velvet’s words drew Coco’s attention away from the window - away from the vantage points she always kept track of - to where she sat at the desk. “We don’t really ever get to talk.” 

Considering the nature of Velvet’s position - one of the many faces of the Faunus Coalition fighting to destroy the inequalities left in the world - one would think she would be talking all the time. That’s simply what politicians do. And from Coco’s experience, most of them did nothing but. She didn’t mind, that wasn’t her job. Her job was to keep them alive. 

Nevertheless, Velvet was different. Not that Coco didn’t want to keep her alive - oh no, she thought she would be more heartbroken than she would care to admit if anything happened to the woman - Velvet Scarlatina just seemed…quiet. Reserved, was the better word. Careful with what she said, a true peacemaker, but the most genuine out of all of Coco’s clients. 

It was because of this interest she had taken in Velvet, that Coco allowed herself to bend to her wishes more often than not. In a week of being her bodyguard, Coco had broken several of her own established rules. ‘Senator Scarlatina’ quickly turned to just ‘Velvet’. No non pre-authorized handshakes or pictures quickly fell to the wayside when Coco saw just how much her constituents appreciated the work Velvet was doing. 

Hell, even Coco’s no attachment policies were being chipped away at. Quiet moments together as Coco walked her home, or drove her where she needed to be. Coco found herself staring at Velvet as she worked, her cute brow furrowed, the crinkle of her nose as she stared down a document, ears bobbing when something eventually clicked and she nodded in agreement with her own thoughts. Velvet had an odd affect on Coco, made her want to be more open. Coco’s tried to be discreet with her feelings, but with little conversations like these - Velvet made it difficult.

“Well,” Coco shrugged, adjusting her sunglasses. “I guess I don’t have a lot of input in what you do.” 

“Not about work,” Velvet shook her head, tall ears following. She stood from her desk, rounding it to sit on the couch in the middle of her office. “I’m a little drained. I don’t want to talk about work. I want to talk to you.” 

Coco raised a brow, visible just above her lenses. “About?” 

Velvet’s laugh made her heart skip, Coco crossed her arms. “I don’t know. Ah, what’s your favorite color? Where’d you get the sunglasses? Stuff like that.” 

She scoffed, looking back to the window once more before sighing. Velvet was continuously amusing - especially when she wanted to be distracted. “Oh, I don’t know. I like orange. The glasses are custom.” Velvet’s ears bounced as she perked up. “I used to be really into fashion. Still am, I guess.” Coco answered the unasked question with a shrug of the shoulder.

“Why did you get into security?” Velvet leaned an arm over the couch, supporting her head. “If you liked clothes and things so much.”

Coco paused, often wondering that herself. She never lacked confidence to wear whatever she wanted. The suits required of any respectable security agent didn’t stop her, Coco easily turned the suit into something with style. Velvet’s outfit also fit her nature, Coco appreciated a senator who didn’t just wear the same pantsuit or skirt every day. Top it off, Velvet cared about what she worked for - the people she worked for. Something Coco admired the most in her.

“I liked helping people more.” Coco decided, nodding to herself. “I didn’t want to do something for me, I wanted to do something for others.” She sighed, taking off her glasses to look Velvet in the eye. “I think you’re really helping people. I want to help you.”

Velvet cocked her head, a pink blush coating her cheeks as she grinned. “I guess that’s why I got into politics. It’s just sometimes…Get’s a little..”

“Infuriating?” Coco laughed. Velvet shrugged.

“I guess you could say that. I know working on this proposal is important,” She rubbed the back of her neck.

“Maybe you just want a break sometimes?” Coco raised a brow. 

“Yeah. I guess you could say that.”

“Well,” Coco looked back to the window, down to the street that always had a few people walking about. It had been quiet, Capitol Hill previously might as well have been the political version of a war zone. Velvet had been part of the mess, but not a leading force. Tension wasn't enough that any snot nosed senator or their dirty-work men would do anything out of line. Coco wasn't concerned, not enough to be confined to the safety of Velvet's office. “Maybe we should go get some coffee.”

Velvet frowned, her brow furrowing in a way that made her look cute. “I can get one of the interns to-”

“No, no.” Coco held up a hand, pushing from the window to offer a hand to Velvet. “I mean just me and you. Take a break.” 

“Eh,” Velvet looked over her shoulder, sighed, and turned back. 

"C'mon," Coco smiled, feeling warmth in her chest. "Not often we have some real time together."

She took Coco’s hand to stand. Her cheeks were still a cute pink. “I think I can slip away for a little while.” She shrugged a shoulder. She kept Coco's hand in her's, squeezing. “And I know I’ll be safe.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm don't have a great handle on their relationship, but this prompt just spoke to the Crosshares fan in me


End file.
